


To Love

by TimelessStories



Category: GFriend (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: In which Sowon wants to love and Eunha refuses to let go





	

Sowon is what most people would call foolish, she thinks a lot, belives a lot, but lives by none if it.

She belives that if you really love someone you don't let go.

  
Yet, here she is, trying to fight back tears as she tells her lover to leave her behind.

 

 

"Unne don't be like this, please" Eunha pleads. She can see the pain the elder shakes to contain.

Eunha's small hands hold onto Sowon's. "I won't be happy if you leave me" She says.

Sowon looks up from her feet, her eyes already bloodshot, though she hasn't shed any tears as of yet.

"Don't lie to me!" Sowon hisses, balling her hands into fists. Her heart already melting at the touch of Eunha's small delicate fingers.

  
"I'm not!" Eunha roars. Peppering the elder with kicks and hits she screams and cries furiously.

  
"Don't give up on us you idiot!" Eunha finally sheds tears and as if on cue Sowon sheds her tears too.

 

 

The other members end up having to seperate the two.

They're disturbing karaoke-night.

  
"She started it!" Eunha huffs and puffs, blowing on her bangs and pouting. Sowon melts even more at the cuteness.

  
"Go back to singing, we'll handle this on our own" Sowon says.

Eunha glares at her and Yuju gives her a unsure look.

Sinbi is the first one to turn the karaoke-machine back on while Yerin gives Sowon a reasuring pat on the butt, or maybe she's just being perverted again.

 

 

Sowon grabs Eunha's hand and leads her into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind them to not disturb the others further.

  
Eunha jerks her hand from Sowon and glares daggers. Sowon retreats her hands, stuffs them in the pockets of her sweatpants.

  
"I still love you" she mutters and Eunha scoffs at that.

  
"Then why, do you give up on me so easily?!" Eunha speaks through gritted teeth. Feeling a little like a kettle that's ready to boil over at any time.

  
"Just _beause_ I love you" Sowon replies. She sighs and from that sound Eunha can hear the hope that's faded in the elder.

  
"You've given up on us" Eunha counters, or more like states. She feels bewildered and offended at the elder's lack of strength to hold on.

  
"I just want you to be happy" Sowon says her eyes scanning the room, looking anywhere. Anywhere but Eunha's eyes that's filled with hurt.

 

 

Eunha stays silent, as if she too have given up.

 

Sowon decides to break the silence.

  
"When Yerin carried you you looked so happy, when you rested your head against Sinb's you looked so at peace. But with me, you re so tense, All I see is you being happy with the others and then returning to me like it's your _duty_ , like it's a _burden_ " Sowon's voice cracks but she decides since she already spilled the truth, she might as well spill some more.

  
Tears well from her eyes like waterfalls, she doesn't bother to wipe them away.

She doesn't care, the pain is taking its toll on her and it hurts.

Hurts so much to see someone you love drift away.

Somewhere Sowon is sure she can't reach.

 

 

"You've got long limbs, use them" Eunha says, as if though she has read Sowon's mind and maybe, just _maybe_ she has.

  
"W-what?"

  
"When a boat is out of fuel it returns to the shore, right?" Eunha says, she stops to think for a while, her eyes settning on the teddy bear on her bed which Sowon gifted her at a amusment park.

  
"When someone you love is leaving, you hold onto them, you don't let go and you don't doubt them" Eunha steps closer, backing Sowon into a corner.

  
It looks almost silly how someone so small makes Sowon retreat.

  
Eunha tenderly wraps her arms around the taller's waist. Hugging her close as if somehow through the hug her feelings and thoughts will be delivered.

 

 

Sowon stiffens in the hug and it stings in Eunha's heart but she hugs harder.

She refuses to let go. Refuses to belive that this is their end.

  
"Eunha-ya" Sowon croaks out, her voice painfilled and Eunha immediately lets go.

 

Sowon grabs Eunha by the shoulders and brings her into her embrace.

Hugging the younger as if she's the most precious person in the world and just maybe she is, in Sowon's world.

  
"Unnie is sorry, Eunha-ya" Sowon says under her breath, her shoulders shaking.

 

***

 

Sowon managed to drag Eunha to lay down in Sowon's bed, 

 

It wasn't difficult especially since Eunha is so small and easy to carry around.

 

Sowon let's out a breath she didn't know she held. Her arms blindly searching for the younger and bringing her closer to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this turned out, but feel free to leave some feedback!


End file.
